conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alton
Alton is a country island that is formed by ground erosion. It was once owned by Essex and Kent before 1879. It links in connections to the UK. Alton is one of the ten smallest countries in the world. History Islands and Ekessex Alton Island is formed in 1732 when ground erosion was taking place. Its sometimes called Thames Island because it marks the end of the River Thames. Until 1879, the north end was owned by Essex and the south end, Kent. The kingdoms is merged to be Ekessex. The Finish and Swedish took over to make Alllahyaok, now renamed as Alton for British Tourists. WW2 World War 2 in Alton was uninhabitable as bombs keep coming to Alton Island. Alton locals had to be migrated to Clacton on Sea or Margate. North Sea Flood Even thou. the place was abandoned, much of the houses was whreked by the North Sea Flood in January. Happy 13th Alton Locals was returned in 12th February 1944. An happy life begins in 13th February 1944 as everyone was celebrating Happy 13th (Happy Friday 13th if Friday). Nearly the population of West Alton showed up in the Ratclife enjoying the festival. M1 Ring Road Construction. After 1952, The Buru of Alton Transport says "It needs a ring road". Alton Locals say this is a good plan. Construction Starts at 4 July 1953. The earliest parts of the Ring Road is the M1 East Life Junction (used to be called the M1 Eastern Embankment Junction) . M1 was opened in 1958 by the Buru of Transportation. Goverment The Alton Government is supported by Alton Life: the mayor of East Life. It was won by the 1984 Congress and 2004 Congress Congress The first congress was the 1922 Congres. Sane Democrats (1922 - 1939) was the leader of Alton Government and finished the month when World War II was declared. Alton had to shut down their Parliament. In 1940, locals evacuate out of the island. The Wartime congress was revealed in 1942. Sane Democrats (1942 - 1949) once again leaded Alton in 1942. Due to low funding of Sane in 1949, the government decided to kick out Sane. The AltonLife project was on. Eskemot (AltonLife in 1950) started governing Alton. In 1961 the Dorringham Democrats won the 1961 Congress but the AltonLife project was still going on. In 1965 the AltonLife project was finally revealed. The Buru of Governmental was made in 1971. Doringham Democrats finished at the same year and the 1971 Congress was on but it did not catch on. The BOG decided to extend Doringham until 1984. In 1982 the BOG launched AltonLife in private. In 1983, Doringham Democrats made an attempt to merge with AltonLife. BOG says it is unacceptable and too extreme to extend. AltonLife was launched in 1984 and is still running today. Geography Alton is the second lowest land after Norway. Kent and Essex once owned this land. This has the highest frequency of floods in the British Isles. The last flood (May 2012 Floods) has caused 73 injures. The highest weather in Alton was 43°C in June 1986. The lowest was -8°C in January 2010. The rainiest day is 6th August 1972. The hottest day was in June 6th 1986. The snowiest day was in 1th January 2010. Project GoGreen The island has 61,080,758 people living on the island making the most crowded island in the world. The Air Pollution and Land Value is inadequate as the Buru of Eco. Project GoGreen was launched in 2001 to help people become a better person and make Alton cleaner. The population had doubled from 2008. Floods are being forced into Alton by population. In May 2012, surveys told that Shillington and South Westclife and some parts of south east had the fewer people than Ratclife, Central Westclife, Sittingbrough and Regian on Sea. Districts Alton has 9 districts. Before the 1985 District Plan there was only 2 districts: *Alton - Ällatona\Allatoona *Lion - Leijona\Lion (Goverment: Herne) After the 1985 District Plan *Angilas - Yhdistynyt kuningaskunta Alue\Storbritannien Region *Westclife - Elämälänteen\Livetiväst *Shelbyvile - Kanadla\Kanadla *Capital - Pääoma\Kapital *Lion - Leijona\Lion (Goverment: Herne) *Ryan and Hintachi - Ryncol ja Ilan\Ryncol och Ilan *Alford - Uusi Ton\Nya Ton *East Life - Albrisge\Albro *The North (was Bloomington until 2002) - North\Norr Parks The Grand Central Park in Ratclife is the main park in Ratclife. After Grand Central there was the next smallest park called Ratclife Park Chase. An big pond called The Raft is in Ryan. Census As for 2010, people are most likely to be born in: *Alton (4 Districts mostly have Altonans) 84535325 *UK (All Districts mostly have British) 34564675 *Finland (3 Districts mostly have Finnish ) 1134567 *ROI (2 Districts mostly have Irish) 21343257 *USA (1 District mostly have Americans) 921456 Economy The largest city to be producing most of the economy is Ratclife with £2,000,00 going into the budget. The Alton Stock Exchange is the largest stock exchange in the Commonwealth Regions. Alton has 3 big business cites. They are *Newington *Herne City *Ratclifte (highest earning) Tourism Ratclifte is a poplar spot to go tourist. The Alton Tourism board has declared it is the most effective in the economy. It attracts 2 million each year to overnight accommodations. As an result the 10 Most Popular Tourism Spots are: *Ratclife Museum *The Ratclifte Portrait Gallery *The Modern Museum *Newington Museum *Ratclifte View *Newington Transport Museum *Ekessex Towers *Herne City Marine Museum *Herne City Museum *Newington Gateway Transport Alton Main Buses are GoBuses. The main airports is Alton Airport and Thames Estuary Airport. GoBuses pick 81billon passengers per year. GoBus has 304 Bus Routes, 2322 Buses per day, and over 23444 bus journeys per month. Alton Tramway is the largest tram in South Alton. There are 213 Stops and 722 Routes. The Main Port is East Ramsgate with 32 tons of Cargo everyday. Also Dorringham has the second largest port. The main railway line is Alton Trains which serves 173 towns,villages,hamlets and cities. Also UK trains serve at Alton Heyes Internatinal for the East and Alton St Aves International in the South. Alton Trains also has a airport connection at Alton Neck Street. The M1 is the major ring road in Alton with 72 million journeys per week. Traffic Jams are common in Ratcliffe and Sittingbrough. A traffic jam can last up to 67 hours as from the longest traffic jam of 1966. Most Ratclife and Sittingbrough has yellow box junctions to keep with the flow but it is too expensive for the government to handle and fines cost as £1 million. These caused Ratclife South (as yellow boxes are too expensive there) to have gridlocks which made huge traffic jams and people need to get a diversion to Baker Street to get to the financial center Education Westclife University is the main university in Alton. There are 2,856 students that are seeking for production in Art, Science, Biology, Law and Computer Science. Bister Foyds University has 2184 students seeking for production in film and media business. The education system follows as UK educational system but French is replaced by Finnish. There are 10 exclusive\ primer schools in Alton. They are: *Hernes Le Soken School *Mays Primer School *Ratclife School *Westclife School *East Life School *Dorringham School *Ports End Primer School *Ramsgate East Primer School *Weywick School *Ryan School Culture Here is some cultures that is served Alton for many generations. Literature The Alton Literature is based around poets and mystery stories. An early Alllahyaok poem is Leijona vaeltaa maailman (The Lion roams the world) in Hernes, 1866. Another famous poem is Onneksi seinälle writen in 1906, Bister Foyds? (Happily on the wall) Mordern Literature is mostly mystery stories. The first book of mystery is Jenny elämäni, vai onko hän? (Jenny My Life or is she?) was first published in 1926 and was made in Ratclife. Another nation favorite is Hän ei ole sinun miehesi (He is not your husband)? in 1948. Music Music dates back as Thames Island was populated. Just like the rest of the UK, Thames Island is poplar with old folk music, such as Oh Great Island (republished as Oi suuri saari in 1967 for Finish). Other examples are Little Island, Great City (never republished in Finish). Pop bands in Alton such as The Hook became famous in 1972 hitting the charts into 4. The band is inactive since 2006. Other Pop bands suceded by Kk Team in 2007 and RightYouAre in 2010. Art Although there is no famous artists in Alton, there is a world famous Art School in Westclife University. The holder portraits many different concepts. They are now posted in The Ratclifte Portrait Gallery. Media Alton News (Alllahyaok Uutiset) is the main news presenter in Alton since 1986. Other broadcasters in the UK also airs in Alton. TSLET is the most viewed series of channels including Alton famous sitcom, Water Lane and Whats Wrong With Sittingbrough? 92.9 is Alton Radio which is the most viewed station in Alton. Cities Ratclife.jpg|Ratclife Sittingbrough.jpg|Sittingbrough Hernes.jpg|Hernes Westclife.jpg|Westclife Dorringham.jpg|Doringham Ramsgate East.jpg|Ramsgate East Wrightson.jpg|Wrightson Ryan.jpg|Ryan Weywick.jpg|Weywick Regin on Sea.jpg|Regain on Sea Money and Banknotes Decimallization The currancy is a Alton Pound (£). Decimallization was on action in June 16th 1966 and it was illegal to have dimes and shillings in January 15th 1971 and onwards. Today it is rare to find dimes and shillings in Alton. The'' 'Be Decimal, Be Smart''' campain was on action in October 14th 1967. Pamplets and conveters were sent by the mail and thousands have went to the bank in January 14th 1971. Banknotes The reglar banknotes are £1,£5,£10,£20,£50 and £100. The latest edition of the notes were 2008 banknotes which has the Super Train, Adventurelands Huts,The Clock Tower, Westclife University, Ramsgate East Beach and Ratclife Tower. Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:European Union Category:Europe Category:Britain Divided Category:Alton Category:Countries on Earth Category:Regions Category:Worlds